Of Love, And Nothing More
by ficusmarie
Summary: Story of love, loss, and finding it again. SiriusOC, the whole gang is at a Hogwart reunion. Can they forget bout the past and lern to love eachother again? 1st chap is a songfic and ch1-3 is their past together. Enjoy and Review!Was "Epitome of Everythin
1. Chapter One: O

**By: HoMeSlIcE4LiFe**

**Chapter One**** - O**

_Disclaimer for the entire story_: I am not J.K. Rowling, sadly enough.

_A/N Okay, so this is chapter one of a 24 chaptered fic circulating around Sirius Black and an OC. Also, each chapter is a song fic, too. __It is__ like __there is__ a song for each chapter in the story. __It is__ actually pretty cool. Anyway, please read this and let me know what you all think of it and any constructive criticism is much appreciated. And without further ado, here's a tale of complicated love. :)_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has housed many students throughout its existence, and most of its graduates become important, hard working people. However, upon entering Hogwarts, they had absolutely no idea as to what they were soon to be, as was the beautiful gift of life. But, their stays at Hogwarts were always those of great memories. The majority of the students were average; however, there were seven special people who were beyond average, beyond everything. More so, the relationships within these seven people were those the population of Hogwarts School enjoyed gossiping about.

_Chasing fireflies_

_Elusive dreams_

_This pre-life crisis_

_Is killing me_

_A beautiful tragedy_

_Who I__ was, I wasn't me_

Four of the seven are boys, but not just any boys, the Marauders. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and, the girls' choice, Sirius Black were the best liked, the best dressed, the best pranksters, the best looking, and, overall, the best at everything they even attempted. By their fourth year, the boys had a reputation for themselves.

James Potter's relationship, or better, _lack_ of relationship with Lily Evans, another of the seven, was well known through the school and James had been dubbed "off limits" and "hopeless".

Peter Pettigrew is a different kind of handsome than the other boys and, although he was not the smartest, he was known through the school for his amazing ability to listen and be trusted with anything.

Remus Lupin is very sickly, but very smart, and was depended by a great majority of Hogwarts for tutoring, without which, the chances of them even getting an A seemed excruciatingly slim.

And, the best for last, Sirius Black. Now, unlike the other boys, Sirius's reputation is definitely not as truthful as it could have been. At age fourteen, Sirius was dubbed a "player" who had gone out with many girls and was an amazing kisser. This, Sirius Black, found hilarious, seeing as he's probably only been on a few dates, has never even kissed a girl, and is secretly in love with Bianca Oran, also among the seven.

The other three of the seven are Lily Evans, Bianca Oran, and Marissa Kitt. These three girls are known for a variety of things.

Lily Evans is known for her notorious hate for James Potter, and her impeccable grades and record. Lily has never gotten anything below and O, has never earned herself detention or any form of reprimand, and she has never given into Potter, of which she is most proud of herself for.

Marissa Kitt is mostly known for her large amounts of money and her frivolous spending of it. She is also the one-year girlfriend of Peter Pettigrew, of which most people are still shocked about. Marissa is also easily spotted at any place in Hogwarts due to her almost blinding white-blonde hair.

Finally, Bianca Oran is probably one of the most talked about girl in Hogwarts. Bianca's gold-brown hair and pale face cause her to somewhat blend in, that is, on the days she is NOT wearing anything neon, which never happens, excluding laundry day. So, you can obviously see, Bianca does not have a reputation, she has many, most of which are completely and one hundred percent untrue. Bianca is mostly said to be by her friends: athletic, loyal, a "wee bit" aggressive, and not afraid of anything. And she believed this to all be true too. That is, until The Day.

_You make it easier to be_

_Easier to be me_

_It's hard to believe_

_You make it easy..._

The Day started out like any other. The boys beat each other out of their beds while the girls smashed each other's heads with pillows. Somehow, they always ended up leaving for breakfast at the same time as the other. Thus, they always walked to breakfast together.

Marissa and Peter would always go off into their own little world. Meanwhile, Remus and Lily would be in some intellectual conversation with James hovering over them, adding witty comments in his attempts to woo Lily. But, behind them all, was Bianca and Sirius, as they did every day, talking about some of the most random things you could think of. Today, the topic was that of, what Sirius called, "Muggle Crap". That, my dear readers, is a direct quote from him the day of his first Muggle Studies lesson.

"Honestly, though, is it so difficult for muggles to communicate by letter? Why do you need a fellyfone? And I don't even want to try to understand the fisher's net you guys use? Why do you muggles make everything so difficult?" questioned Sirius Black.

"Well," replied Bianca, "First, muggles are lazy and want things to be done instantaneously, thus us not using letters. Second, it's a _telephone_. I don't understand how you magic folk can't pronounce it. Third," she continued, "it's the internet and it's too early to explain that right now. And, finally, they don't have magic, therefore, they find alternate methods to do things we do."

"Like what?" asked Sirius.

Bianca's face turned dead serious. "Okay, you know how when we want something from another place and don't want to get up, we can summon the object and it comes straight to us?"

Sirius nodded his head quickly.

Bianca brought her voice into a low whisper. "They have to actually get up," she said as if it was a horror movie.

Sirius, to put nicely, was deathly shocked. "Get up?" he said, double-checking. She nodded. He then broke into a rant of how much he pitied muggles now.

Bianca rolled her eyes and started to laugh at his rant. Sirius's rant smoothly switched to him laughing as well. Soon, both were laughing so hard they could hardly contain themselves.

_We speak in silence_

_Words can't break_

_It feels like we are_

_Falling awake_

_In a place and a time_

_Of our own_

Out of the corner of Sirius's eye, he caught her's. It was an odd sort of thing that can't easily be explained. It was as if that one look had said it all, and more. It said, "I'm always here" "Talk to me" "Let me love you", and so much more. All in a single glance.

"Oi! Padfoot!" yelled James as he came back to join them upon giving up on being "intellectual". "Padfoot, man, what's been up lately?"

Reluctantly, Sirius turned away and spoke to James. "Mate, nothing much. You?" He then commenced mouthing to James furiously, "GO AWAY." James, upon figuring out what was going on, came up with an excuse.

"Sorry. I have to go piss. Talk to you guys later," he said, scampering away. Sirius turned back to Bianca.

"How pleasant," she said regarding James's comment.

Sirius chuckled and smiled at her. "Hey," he said, "are you really hungry?"

"Not really," she said.

Sirius smiled wider. "Me neither," he said. He grabbed her hand in his, a small shock went up both of their arms when this occurred, and whispered, "C'mon" as he pulled her out of the castle.

_You make it easier to be_

_Easier to be me_

_It's hard to believe_

"Where are we going?" asked Bianca.

Sirius, if possible, grinned wider. "You'll see."

He ended up taking her to the willow where, beneath James's declaration of love for Lily, was a heart he had drawn reading:

Sirius

Bianca

Forever

A single, very happy tear rolled down Bianca's face. "I know its sorta lame," said Sirius, "but hey, I was only eleven."

Bianca looked at him confused. "You liked me first year?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I had it bad big time. I was just better at hiding my feeling towards you than Prongsy did for Lily, is all," he said.

Without another word, Bianca delved her face into Sirius's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. She just stayed there for a few minutes. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her a little closer. Bianca tilted her head up and looked at Sirius in the eyes. "Is this for real?" she asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, it is."

They kept looking at each other. Sirius tilted his head down and brushed his lips across hers.

_It felt like the world_

_Fell from my feet_

_Gave up on myself_

_You didn't give up on me_

_Let myself go_

_You were still there_

_Like coming home_

_Coming up for air_

"Will you go out with me?" he asked with all the Gryffindor in him he could muster.

She smiled. "How do you know I was worth all those years of waiting?"

He then grinned knowingly. "I just do. Love doesn't need an explanation."

"Yes," said Bianca, kissing him again.

"Finally..." whispered Sirius before the two got so lost in each other, their friends didn't see them the rest of the day.

_You make it easier to be_

_Easier to be me_

_It's hard to believe_

_You make it easy_

Everything was perfect, for the time being.

_A/N Alright my dear readers, I promise you that it does get WAY better, this is just the intro type thing. This song is Easier To Be by Lifehouse (one of the sweetest bands ever). And, yeah, please, please, please, please, please review! Thanks muchos!_

**HoMeSlIcE4LiFe**


	2. Chapter Two: F

_**Chapter Two- F**_

**By: HoMeSlIcE4LiFe**

_A/N So unbelievably sorry this has taken so long. I just moved from beautiful California, to boring Kansas, where our house was like isolated, so we didn't have internet, because there were no telephone poles. So, they had to BUILD telephone poles, and that took forever and I literally got internet today so, yeah. I am soooo sorry. To apologize, I'm giving you this, a one-shot called "Of Curing Boredom, Persuasion, and Columbus", another chapter of this either later tonight or tomorrow soon as I get home, and another oneshot I'm editing. So, I'm coming back with a lot for you guys. Thanks for sticking by me and reading this. I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and I'm cutting out the song-fic ness for the rest of the chapters. Just normal writing. Enjoy!_

Bianca sat in the small one bedroom apartment she shared with Sirius Black, waiting for him to come out of the restroom so they could leave for Sunday Chaos. Now 19, her and her friends would talk, eat and just escape at Sunday Chaos. The name "Chaos" was cleverly chosen by Sirius due to the fact that it took place after "Order" meetings.

"Sirius Black!" she called, slightly irritated.

"I'm coming!" he shouted back from behind the closed door of the restroom.

She rolled her eyes. They would be the last ones there, again, if he didn't hurry up.

After several moments, Sirius finally came out of the restroom wearing his "Auror in Training" shirt that her, Sirius, and James had made when their training first began. "I'm ready now," he said, bending down and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

She smiled. "It sure took you long enough," she commented.

Sirius grinned. "It takes time for me to look this hot, Bi."

Bianca rolled her eyes for the second time that night, knowing it wouldn't be the last. "C'mon," she said, "let's go."

The pair apparated to James and Lily's abode located at Godric's Hollow. Landing in the kitchen, they saw that everyone was already there, again, waiting for them.

"How is it," asked James, leaning against the counter with his arm around Lily, "that we all left after the two of you, and still get here before you?"

"Don't blame Bianca," said a grinning Remus. "We all know it's Sirius's fault."

"Hey!" shouted Sirius. "I resent that!"

"But do you deny it?" asked Marissa cheekily.

Sirius stayed silent.

Peter grinned as he said, "Yeah, the only time I've seen him get ready quickly was when the two of them first started dating."

"That's right," recalled James. "You wanted to walk her to breakfast, but slept past you're alarm." The three boys laughed as they all remembered Sirius running around the dorm, scrambling for clothes.

"Alright," said Lily, playfully slapping James's arm, "that's enough picking of Sirius, for now."

Sirius grinned smugly at the rest of the Marauders. Bianca laughed. "So, is the food ready?" she asked.

Marissa snorted loudly, "Do you think of anything else other that food?"

Bianca answered, "Actually, I do. I think about how--"

"That was a rhetorical question, Bi," informed Sirius.

"Oh, I knew that," said Bianca quietly.

"Yes, Bianca, the food is ready. We were just waiting for the two of you," said Lily, taking pity on her.

Bianca's face automatically brightened. "Well, then, let's go eat!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Marauders were down in the basement playing with James's new muggle toy, an air hockey table, while the three girls were sitting in the living room, by the fireplace, drinking a hot cup of tea.

"So, Bianca, what was it you needed to tell us?" asked Lily.

"Well, guys, here's the thing. I think-only think-that there's a small possibility that I haven't had a period in perhaps two months," she blurted out.

Lily and Marissa's jaws dropped to the floor. "Holy shit," they muttered. Then, they started to squeal.

"You're pregnant!" cheered Lily.

"No," chimed Bianca, "I _might_ be pregnant."

"Oh my god, Bianca. We're taking you to a healer first thing tomorrow," said Marissa.

"The point is to not tell Sirius," sighed Bianca.

"You haven't told Sirius!" Lily yelled.

Bianca shushed her. "I don't want to worry him if it's not gonna happen," she explained.

"Tell him we're having a girls' day. He'll bugger off then."

Bianca sighed at her mother-like friends. "Okay…"

They squealed, again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no!" yelled Bianca at the flustered healer.

"I'm sorry Miss Oran, but--"

"No! It can't be! I'm not…" Bianca's voice trailed off as her hands went to her face and she started to cry.

Lily nodded to the healer, who left, and walked to Bianca with Marissa.

"Bianca?"

"What?!" she snapped.

"We're really sorry…"

"_You're_ sorry? You're not the ones who just fucked up their lives and is now pregnant at only nineteen years old! I can't have a child! I have to much to do! Me and Sirius! Me and Sirius…" she sobbed.

They put their arms around her, muttering comforting words until she seemed okay and accepted the fact. She even began to be slightly happy about it. Lily and Marissa sought to that.

Later that evening, her and Sirius sat on their couch, her feet stretched across his lap, as they read separate books.

"Siri?" asked Bianca.

"Yeah, Bi?" he replied, looking up from his book.

"Do you ever wanna have kids?" she asked.

"After we're married, sure," he said quickly.

"And when's that going to happen?" she asked.

Sirius sighed. "Bi, we're perfect the way we are right now. We don't need marriage to prove we love eachother. We're only nineteen of Merlin's sake. And we don't need to add a kid into the chaos of war, having it interfere with our jobs," he answered truthfully.

Bianca looked down, holding back tears. Sirius leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"So," she sighed, "What you're saying to me is you don't want to marry me, or have kids, at the moment.

Sirius nodded slowly, and so did she. She grabbed her book and closed it shut. "I'm going to bed. You staying up late?"

"Yeah," he said, "at least a few more hours. I'm not that tired. Goodnight, love."

"Night," she said, walking to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. As soon as it clicked shut, she wept silently on the bed, clutching her stomach.

'_He doesn't want this either,'_ thought Bianca, _'and I love him too much to force _this_ and me upon him.'_

That's when she decided. She had to leave.

_A/N OOOOOOOOO!! Yeah, I know. It's insane. But the next chapter actually is one of my favorite things I've written. I'll type it up ASAP. Please, please, please review. I miss those review alert emails :( Goodness, and if you've moved recently, I feel you're pain. It's like I'm in hell right now. lol. Chapter 3 coming to you soon!_

_Love,_

_HoMeSlIcE4LiFe_


	3. Chapter Three: L

_**Chapter Three- L**_

**By: HoMeSlIcE4LiFe**

_A/N Here it is. As promised. It's utterly depressing….anyway, Enjoy! lol_

The following morning, Sirius awoke by the hoot of an owl. He had fallen asleep on the couch the night before, which he was now feeling in his back.

Rubbing the sleep out of his stormy eyes, he walked up to the owl making the annoying, hooting sounds.

Sirius snatched the parchment and shooed the owl away without hesitation.

_Black,_

_You're needed. Now._

_Moody_

Sirius sighed. This was supposed to be his day off.

He went into their bedroom to get dressed, but first saw Bianca. She was curled in a ball, her face red from last night's tears.

Sirius felt bad. He knew that he must've said something to do this to her. He would spend the rest of the day making it up to her.

But he couldn't. He had to go. And she looked so peaceful. He'd think of something to really make it up to her.

He wrote her a quick note, saying where he was going, and left.

Bianca awoke several hours later. Turning to her side, he felt paper against her cheek.

_Bi,_

_Couldn't wake you. You looked so beautiful. I got called into work. See you tonight. Sorry about what I said. We'll talk tonight._

_Loving you always,_

_Siri_

She hated this. She didn't want to go. But something inside her told her otherwise. She loved him. But that was why she was doing this. She just had to keep telling herself that.

She began to pack, dissolving into her tears.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

He had just finished his mission with James, and had told him about what had happened the night before.

"Padfoot, do something about it. Something special," advised James.

"Like what?" asked Sirius.

James sighed. "What is it she wants most?"

"I don't know. Chocolate? Some books?"

James took in a deep breath. "What was the fight about, Pads?"

"Getting….oh…"said Sirius in realization. "But I don't want to be married yet."

James glared at Sirius. "Do you love her?" He nodded. "Are you going to spend the rest of your life with her?" He nodded again. "Then the only difference is a couple of rings, some presents, and her happiness."

Sirius thought for only a moment.

"Yeah. It's what she wants. She deserves to get what she wants. Let's do this," he said, beginning to grin uncontrollably.

"Good for you, mate," said James, smiling too.

"Will you help me pick out a ring?" asked Sirius giddily. He was going to marry Bi. Marry her. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Course, mate. Let's go."

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"Lily, don't fight me on this. I made my decision," said Bianca in Lily's living room.

"Bianca, you shouldn't do this. Running away won't fix anything," begged Lily.

"Maybe it will. Maybe it won't. I'm still doing this," whispered Bianca.

"Fine," muttered Lily sadly, not liking this one bit.

"Just do me a favor. Don't tell Sirius, or even James, Remus, or Peter, about the baby. Please. Promise me," begged Bianca.

Lily nodded solemnly, then she got up and hugged Bianca tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much," she sobbed.

Bianca hugged her even tighter. "Me too. Keep in touch, okay?"

"Promise."

"I should go. Love you, Lily," she said, grabbing her bags and disappearing.

"Bye," whispered Lily to herself.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"Are you sure it's good mate?" asked Sirius for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Sirius. The ring is perfect."

"Oh, shit! I just remembered. What do I say to her?" panicked Sirius.

"Take a deep breath, Sirius. Practice on me," said James.

Sirius scrunched his nose. "That's weird."

James sighed. "Just tell me what you'd tell her, you dolt."

Sirius took a deep breath, and then began:

"Bi, I love you more that anything in the entire world. You are my life, my love, my soul. I can't live without you. You're my everything. You're smile is like a beacon of hope and you're touch is like a courage pulsing through me. You complete me. I'd go to the ends of the earth for you. I'd do anything. Marry me, Bi. Marry me, and I'll never let you go."

James nodded. "Very good. Perfect, actually. You'll do great tonight, Padfoot."

"Thanks for the help, Prongs."

"That's what best friends are for."

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Hours later, James and Sirius arrived at James and Lily's place to find her sitting solemnly on the couch. One look at Sirius, and she lost it, whispering "gone" over and over.

Sirius felt something was wrong. Apparating to his place, he found no one, no Bi, and none of her things. Going back to James and Lily's, his face completely blank, he asked Lily quietly, "She left, didn't she?"

Lily could barely nod.

James jumped up, barely in time to catch Sirius before he fell to the ground, and brought him there slowly. He held onto his best mate tightly, trying to take away his pain.

That was the first time Sirius Black ever cried. He didn't get up for hours. He couldn't. His heart had stopped. Nothing could fix this.

He pulled out the ring from his pocket and looked at it. A diamond heart, his heart, rested on a silver band with a small diamond-shaped ruby on either side of it. It was perfect for her. But she was gone. She was gone. He stuffed the ring back into his pocket, where he would keep it for the next eight years.

The following morning, he managed to pick himself off of the floor and drag himself to the kitchen where James sat.

"Mate, I--" began James, but stopped, not know what to say exactly.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Don't tell anyone about it, Prongs. Not even Lily."

James knew he was talking about the ring. He nodded, all he could do.

Sirius instinctively put his hand in his pocket, holding the box, a remembrance to never fall in love again.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

In the middle of the night, Bianca arrived at a hotel in the town of Livermore in California, the United States. An old man was running the hotel and saw her red face.

"You alright, miss?" he asked.

She nodded. "Can I get a room?"

"Course, miss," he said. "Anything else?"

"Do you have a list of places for rent or sale?" she asked quietly.

He smiled at her red face. She couldn't even be twenty. Poor girl.

"It'll be my pleasure to get those for you," he said, smiling and handing her the key to her room.

She gave him a weak smile as a thank you, and left to begin her new life.

Alone.

_A/N So?? What'd you guys think? I know, I'm awful. It gets a little happier over the next few chapters. Please review. They keep me typing:-)_

_Love,_

_HoMeSlIcE4LiFe_


	4. Chapter Four: O

_**Chapter Four - O**_

**By: HoMeSlIcE4LiFe**

_A/N Thank you guys for the reviews! You all rock my sweet socks! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!_

_**Eight Years Later…**_

"Billy, dear, hurry up or you'll be late," chided Bianca Oran, now twenty-seven, through the closed door of the little boy's room.

"I'm coming!" he said.

Bianca shook her head, as if shaking away the memories. That boy was too much like his father.

The door burst open and out jumped a little boy of almost eight years, with wavy black hair and stormy grey eyes. He looked nothing like her. Only him. Him.

"I'm ready, Momma," said Billy, smiling contagiously.

"Alright, honey. I'll walk you over."

Bianca grabbed Billy's hand and walked out the back door of their quaint house on South L Street. Passing over the lawn, they reached the gate on the fence in between their house, and the next. Opening the gate, Bianca led Billy to the back door of that house.

"Cynthia!" yelled Bianca upon entering the house.

"In the kitchen."

They walked through the cluttered house and into the kitchen where a woman of about thirty-five sat with her eight-year-old son, John.

"Hello Bianca. How are you this morning?" asked Cynthia.

"Fine, Cyndi. Thanks. How are you?"

"Ready for lessons. I got an education-packed day planned," she said.

Bianca smiled. "Great. You doing okay, John?"

"Yes, Ms. Oran, thank you," squeaked the little boy.

Kissing the forehead of Billy, she said, "I'll see you for lunch."

Billy smiled, and then ran off with John.

"Thanks, Cyndi," she said.

"No problem, hon."

Bianca left the way she came. Returning to her house, an owl of reddish-brown stood, waiting for her. It hooted once. Twice.

Slowly, she walked over to the owl and grabbed the letter it held onto. She flipped it over and saw the Hogwarts crest.

She held it, shocked. She had no idea what to expect from it. Another death? A job? Or just a plain letter? With trembling hands, she opened the letter.

_Dear Ms. Oran,_

_It has been ten years since you left Hogwarts. Now, you _

_are requested to return for the tenth reunion for your year._

_You and your family are welcome to spend two weeks here,_

_beginning the seventh of July. Come and renew old acquaintances._

_Please send your response with haste._

_Professor Minevra McGonagall_

_P.S. Don't let fear keep you from happiness, Ms. Oran. –Albus_

Bianca was shaking. No._ No._ She couldn't go. She'd see _him_. She couldn't. She wouldn't. But, on top of this, an unrecognizable force told her she should say yes.

_Don't let fear keep you from happiness._

What did Dumbledore mean? She wouldn't find happiness. She would have to face old mistakes. That was all. Plus, she wasn't afraid…or was she?

She didn't want to see him again. It was as simple as that. She had finally healed, for the most part. She didn't know what would happen, what they would say, what _he_ would say. Was that fear? Or just…something else.

She knew she was lying to herself. She was afraid. She knew it. But that doesn't mean she would admit it.

She grabbed a bit of bare parchment and wrote only a one-worded response. Her reply:

_Yes. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Rosie, what do you think?" asked the man sitting at the bar.

Rosie looked at him. She remembered when he was in Hogwarts. He was young, lively, happy. He used to have one of those contagious smiles, one that never dulled or faltered. Now, he seemed broken. He was worse eight years ago, always drinking and moping. Two years later he had stopped drinking as much, went out a bit, and even smiled.

But it was never the same smile. Never as happy as he was. Rosmerta looked at the man and saw sadness. That was all that was left of him, really. It took him over and his young twenty-seven years looked and seemed like fifty.

"I think you should go. It'll do you some good," suggested Rosmerta.

He sighed deeply. "But what if she comes?"

Ever since he had received his invitation, he acted more and more like he had eight years ago.

Rosmerta looked him over. It was because of this girl he was like this. Rosie knew he wouldn't ever heal unless he saw her again, confronted her.

"I haven't seen her since Marissa Kitt's funeral," he continued. "And even then, we didn't even get within five feet of each other."

She knew he would just keep coming up with excuses unless she did something about it. "Go, Sirius, or I'm never letting you into my pub again," she said firmly.

Sirius Black sighed, put a few Knuts on the bar, and stood up. "Thanks Rosie," he said before leaving. He had to go for a walk. He had a lot to think about.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily, James, Remus, and Peter were out at lunch. It was a meeting, though, really. They had all gotten their letters this morning, and knew it was time to do something, to plan.

"There's got to be a way," said Lily positively.

Remus sighed. "If they just both go, they'll be together soon. That's how it's always been. They think that the other's presence, alone, is intoxicating."

"No," said James. "It'll definitely take more than that. Both of them are really hurt. We'll need to give them the extra push."

"Guys," squeaked Peter, "What if they don't love each other anymore? What if this doesn't work?"

"It has to," stated Lily firmly. "We're bringing this family back together. We all know that this has to happen. Especially after Marissa. We made a pact that final day in seventh year to stick together. We broke it once, now we're going to fix it," she said, her voice shaking.

James put an arm around her as she sobbed into his chest. "We'll fix this, Lily. We will."

Remus spoke. "'_Us Seven solemnly swear to stick together, through thick and thin, until we're old and gray. We promise to make it through this war together, and let nothing separate us. Together forever and ever. 'Til death do us part. Amen.'_"

James chuckled. "Such perfect wording," he said.

"It's not the word that matter," said Peter. "It's the meaning behind them that count."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore held two responses in his hand. So, they would both be here. He thought neither would come. Deep down, though, he knew all along they would. They couldn't resist. Couldn't resist Hogwarts. Couldn't resist the magic here. Couldn't resist the chance to see the teachers and their fellow classmates. Couldn't resist the food, the Forbidden Forest, the Whomping Willow, or the lake. But most of all, he knew they couldn't resist seeing each other again. He knew they needed this, wanted this. Even if neither would admit it.

"Hogwarts has always managed to perform the greatest magic of all," whispered Dumbledore to his companion, Fawkes. Fawkes nodded in acknowledgement. "The only question left now, Fawkes, is how strong is it? Truly."

Dumbledore sighed deeply to himself and retired for the night, knowing that in one short week, Hogwarts would begin its magic.

_A/N So?? The Ball's just started to roll!! Please, please, please, be kind and review. I so dearly love them. Update probably won't be 'til Thursday though. Sorry. I got a huge essay to do Wed. so, I'll be extremely busy, but I will try. Tell me what you thought!!_

_Love,_

_HoMeSlIcE4LiFe_


	5. Chapter Five: V

_**Chapter Five - V**_

**By: HoMeSlIcE4LiFe**

_A/N Thanks if you reviewed, and if you didn't, well, make up for it and review here ;-) Anyway, here you go. It's only beginning…_

_A/N2222 Okay, I reposted this cuz, it's mostly the same, but I changed up the ending a bit. So if you've read it, reread it the last bit between Sirius and Bianca quickly. Thanks!_

"Momma, where are we going?" asked Billy as he held his mother's hand, who was guiding him through the train station.

"Honey, I told you. We're going to Hogwarts, the magical place I went to school at," she said, searching for the platform. It had been so long since she'd seen it last.

Billy craned his neck and asked, "How come I haven't gone there?"

"You have to be eleven, Billy," said Bianca.

"When I'm eleven, can I?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course you can," she said laughing.

"Hey! Bianca Oran! You bugger!" yelled a voice behind her playfully.

She spun around. Seeing who it was, as smile spread across her face. "James. Lily."

The couple ran up and the three of them shared a hug. Billy stood there, confused. "Momma? Who are they?" he asked blatantly.

Bianca looked at her son, smiled, then back to James and Lily. They looked at Billy, and back, questioningly. Bianca grimaced embarrassedly. She grabbed Billy's hand, and said, "Billy, darling, these are two of Momma's closest friends. Your Aunt Lily and Uncle James."

Lily, upon seeing Billy knew who he was. James, however, just figured out he was her son, though the father was a mystery to him. Billy, nervously, smiled up at them nervously, quietly saying, "Hi."

James knelt down to be eye-to-eye with Billy; something Lily told him made children feel less afraid. "Well, hello there, Billy. How old are you?

"Seven," said Billy excitedly, "but I'm almost eight! I will be in two months and twelve days!"

James smiled, not noticing the importance of his age, and laughed quietly. "Wow, Billy. You must be really excited! Do you know what you want for your birthday already?"

Billy then commenced listing all the things he wanted for his birthday. Meanwhile, Lily moved close to Bianca. "So, that's him," she said in a whisper.

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, that's him."

Lily looked at him for a moment. "Spitting image of his father. It's a wonder to me James hasn't already figured it out."

Bianca sighed, "Yeah, I know. It's weird. Billy's all him, but none me."

Lily looked at Bianca. "No, I see one single resemblance."

Bianca snorted quietly, "And what is that?"

"He looks just like you when he's nervous. When we showed up, he was biting his lower lip and his eyes just screamed fear," Lily laughed.

Bianca smiled at her. Just then, Billy had finished his list, and was now holding James' hand as they walked toward Lily and Bianca. She smiled at James and her son. "You two finished?"

James grinned happily. "Yeah, you better get cracking on that list, Bianca. It's pretty long."

She laughed and took Billy's now empty hand. "C'mon," she said. "Let's get out seats."

They walked to the train and found some seats. Lily noticed the look on James' face and said, "Billy, how would you like to go and find the trolley? There's loads of candy on it."

He looked at Bianca, who smiled and nodded, and went off with Aunt Lily.

Bianca and James were silent, and staring at each other. Finally James took it upon himself to break the silence.

"How have you been?" he asked quietly.

"Good. You?"

"Fine. Billy seems like a great kid," he complimented.

She smiled. "Thanks. He really is. We take care of each other."

They were silent again.

"So, who's the father?" he blurted out.

She sighed. "It doesn't matter. He wasn't around, is all. Me and Billy do better on our own."

James nodded. "Why?"

She smiled. "Not being evasive today, are we?"

James chuckled quietly.

Silence.

"I don't know," said Bianca, looking at James in the eyes.

James looked at her. He could see she was still hurting, so he took that answer, for now. "Okay," he said.

Small talk commenced, and by the time Lily and Billy returned, the awkwardness was relieved, and the two were laughing and having a good time.

Billy showed her all of his candy that Aunt Lily had bought for him and sat down to start eating them. After he ate a large portion and drank a whole lot, he had to use the restroom.

"I'll show you where it is, honey," said Bianca, guiding him out of the compartment. Luckily they reached the bathroom in time. Billy went in and locked the door. Bianca stood outside, waiting. She rested her head on the wall and took a deep breath.

It was weird. After only one weird conversation, it was like they were back at Hogwarts. Just some kids, without a care in the world. She closed her eyes and said a prayer things would end up okay.

Bianca looked up, but then stopped dead at the man coming down the hallway. He saw her, too, and froze. "Sirius?" she whispered, feeling as if she could no longer breathe.

He began to walk again. He reached her, peered at her, and choked, "Bi?"

Bianca felt as if she could cry. "Hey," she breathed.

"Hey," he said, just as quiet.

They just stared at each other.

"How've you been, Bi?" he managed to ask.

She smiled weakly, "Fine. You?"

He smiled back. "Decent."

They were quiet again.

"I missed you," said Bianca, quietly.

He looked at her sadly. "You knew where I was. You could've stopped by."

She looked at her feet. "I'm sorry. It was just too hard…"

He nodded. "So, can we be friends? I don't want to talk about before anymore. Please. It…it just hurts. Can we start over? Be friends?"

She sighed. "I don't know, Sirius…"

He looked at her, his eyes swelling. "Please," he pleaded softly.

She looked at him. She couldn't help but think of the past. She didn't love him anymore, but would this just bring back the pain? One look in his eyes, and she knew he had missed her. And maybe it was because she knew this was her fault, or maybe it was because, deep down, she knew she wanted this, that she missed him as much as he did her. But she still couldn't. Not now. She wouldn't let this happen. "I need time to think, Sirius. It's just..."

He gave her a weak smile. "I understand," he said.

She smiled back, as weak as her knees were becoming because of seeing him again. "Thanks."

Throughout this conversation, they failed to notice the bathroom door opened. Out walked Billy, drying his hands on his pants. "Momma? Did…" He looked at Sirius, stopping mid-sentence. He was confused. Billy walked up to Sirius, looked up, and bluntly asked, "Who are you?"

_A/N Hehehe Hahaha Hohoho! Eek, I have got bbbiiiggg plans for this story! I'm so excited! I'll update sometime this weekend! Don't forget to review! Please, they sooooo motivate me! I adore anyone who reviews immensely! I hoped you all liked this chapter!_

_Love,_

_HoMeSlIcE4LiFe_


	6. Chapter Six: E

_**Chapter Six – E**_

**By **_**HoMeSlIcE4**_**LiFe**

Sirius Black looked from little, confused Billy, to Bianca, who was currently avoiding Sirius's desperate eyes. "Mom?" he asked Bianca.

She refused to look him in the eyes. "That, Billy, is an old friend of Mommy's. This is your Uncle Sirius," she said, kneeling to Billy's height.

Billy's eyes went wide. "Another? I just got a new aunt, and now I have _two _uncles! Cool!" He turned to Sirius. "Hi! I'm Billy! _You're_ my uncle. What's your name?"

Sirius looked at Bianca. She still wouldn't meet his gaze. He kneeled down to Billy. "Hey there, Billy. I'm Sirius, Sirius Black."

"Really? That's cool! My real--_"_

"That's enough, Billy," whispered Bianca. She finally glanced at Sirius. "He's a very excited boy," she said.

"Yeah," said Sirius.

"Wait! You're the man in the picture on Mommy's dresser! Isn't he Mama?" asked Billy, continuing to show the aforementioned excitement.

"Yes, he is, Billy," she said. "Now, why don't we head back to the compartment?" she asked him. He nodded and started walking. "You got a seat yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, with Remus and Peter towards the front," he said, looking at his feet.

"How about you go get them, and find our compartment, hm?"

He gave her a small smile. "Sure. I'll meet you there."

He walked off, and Bianca and Billy returned to their seats. Inside, James and Lily were sitting in one corner. "Long line?" asked Lily as they sat down.

"No," said Bianca, "Sirius."

Both Lily and James sat straight up. "What happened?" asked James. "What did he do?"

"He said…He said that he wanted to be friends…" she whispered.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled James.

Bianca nodded, "Yeah, that's all. I thought he'd have a whole speech prepared about why he hates me, but nothing…It was, well, it was weird."



"Yeah," nodded Lily, "Very weird."

"I like him, Mommy," said Billy. "He seems really nice. And fun."

Bianca ruffled Billy's hair. "That's great, Billy. He is really fun to be around. He'll show you a great time at Hogwarts."

"I'll show you an AMAZING time, once we get there, Billy," said Sirius, entering the compartment after vowing to not let Bianca get to him.

Billy grinned widely.

"Sirius!" yelled James and Lily.

Sirius smiled. "Hey! How's the happy couple?"

"Fine. We've missed you a lot. It's been almost a year, now," said Lily, hugging Sirius.

"A year?" asked Bianca. "I thought you guys would be hanging out all the time still."

James looked at Sirius. "Sirius has just been a bit preoccupied," he said.

Sirius nodded.

"Hey, where's Remus and Peter," said Bianca, changing the subject.

"Present," said Remus, as both he and Peter walked in. "Hey, Bianca."

She gave both Remus and Peter a hug. "How've you two been?"

"Great," said Peter. "You?"

"Actually, I have a son."

"Really?" said Remus. "He here?"

"Billy," called Bianca. He jumped up. "This is your Uncle Remus and Uncle Pete."

"More?" sighed Billy.

Peter laughed. "It's great to meet you, Billy."

Billy smiled, then sat back down, where he started bouncing on the seat.

Remus smiled. "He's rather energetic."

She smiled too. "More than you can imagine."



The train ride back to Hogwarts carried on with pleasantries and talk of the "good old days". Billy's eyes felt like they had grown ten times their normal size after all of the outrageous stories he heard about them and his mother. He was shocked beyond belief and kept repeating the things in the stories. He sometimes even re-enacted them for everyone after hearing it.

They talked. They laughed. They smiled. It felt like how it used to be. It felt good to be back.

Thestral-drawn carriages were waiting for them as they walked up the path to Hogwarts. "Wow," said Remus, "I can't believe they still use these."

"Yeah they're kind of…creepy, still," said James, avoiding them.

"Why do these carriages pull themselves, Mama?" asked Billy.

"They don't, baby," said Bianca, holding Billy's hand, "They're pulled by horses that you can't see."

"How come?"

"Because, honey, you've had a happy life."

"How come you see them, then?"

"Because I'm an adult, honey," answered Bianca hesitantly.

Billy nodded, excepting this answer. He stepped into the carriage and the others followed. Eventually, they reached Hogwarts.

"Holy moly," cried Billy when he first saw it.

They all laughed. "Just wait until you see the inside, kid," said Sirius, smiling.

"Merlin," sighed Peter, "I missed this place."

"Me too, mate. But we're back. It'll be just like before," said Remus, smiling at his friends.

"Yeah," said James, "We can pull a prank. I'm getting a little rusty."

"Definitely," said Sirius, "and the little guy can even help us."

Billy grinned widely. "Really?"

"No," said Bianca. "I don't want the teachers to hate him before he even starts."

"Aw," sighed James, "Come on Bianca, they all secretly loved us. You know that."

Every Marauder gave her their best pouting faces.



She sighed. "One prank. That's it."

They grinned. "You always gave in to them," sighed Lily.

Bianca smiled. "I'm just a big fat softie. Unlike you, the woman with the heart of stone."

Lily grinned. "Yeah. You and I were always all or nothing kinda girls."

"The only normal one of us was Marissa," said Bianca, her smile turning into a sigh.

The group fell quiet. Marissa. Poor, poor Marissa.

"Who's that?" asked Billy. "Another aunt?"

"Yes, Billy. She was. But she, she died five years ago," said Lily.

"Oh," said Billy. "How?"

_A/N Hey everyone! Terribly sorry it's been so long. I've just, well, I've just been absolute crap lately. But I'm a teensy bit better now, and decided to update. I apologize loads and I hope you liked it. I'll be quick with the next chapter. Review! Please!_

_3_

_HoMeSlIcE4LiFe_


End file.
